


Little Bird

by PaucaFideliter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Also I'm not actually a writer, Birthday Fluff, Gen, This is totally fictional and has no bearing on the actual universe, cuddly, so typos and non existent plot ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaucaFideliter/pseuds/PaucaFideliter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha makes sure Jared isn't alone on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely fictional, poorly written headcanon that I couldn’t convince anyone else to write down for me. Also contains cuddly Mishalecki. It is also 90% useless set up to 10% actual payoff. Enjoy at your own risk.

“Days off” in July always ended up being a long list of Gishwhes related preparation while trying to wrangle the human, aviary and ‘other’ residents of his sprawling gardens. How people worked from home regularly, he would never know. He had just wrapped up the final list approvals when-

Bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt

Misha lunged for the phone, (which had somehow ended up in a box of chalk under a stuffed ‘Castiel’ on the other side of his airy office).

“Hello?”

“Mish, it’s Jensen”

Misha shifted the phone to his other ear while nudging the box of chalk back to its original home.

“Aren’t we spending all day together on set tomorrow? Couldn’t get enough of me?”

“Very funny, nah I was just calling about J’s birthday”

“Jared? Aren’t you with him?”

Misha had fulfilled his birthday obligations earlier in the day with his Pulitzer prize winning facebook post, and organizing a delivery of Jared’s favorite Cartems donuts to his trailer that morning (the guy had a thing for the Canadian Whiskey Bacon, Misha didn’t get it but it made for an easy birthday surprise).

Jensen hemmed “actually, still in Austin at the moment-“

Sounds of scuffling feet and barking dogs suddenly filtered through the speaker

“-JJ Don’t tease him! He’s bigger than you!-“

“Sounds like she’s realized she has the dogs as well as her father wrapped around her finger” Misha responded, chuckling.

“Yeah, well. I was saying – Usually I’ll take the big guy out if we’re on set, but I’m in Texas until tomorrow…”

“-You were wondering if I could fulfill your brotherly duties for you?”

“Exactly – JJ!!!”

More barking and the sound of something breakable crashing to the floor came over the line. Misha was quietly thankful that it wasn’t just his household that sounded like a circus gone off the rails.

“No problem, I’ll see what I can do. Sounds like you have your hands full.”

“Thanks dude, I worry. None of those guys he hangs out with are particularly cuddly. And Gen and the boys have been over all morning as well, which…” 

“Yeah, yeah you’re like a worried aunt. I’ll take him out for a good time.”

He could here Jensen’s consternation over the phone.

“Mish, that’s not-”

“Don’t worry, I’m responsible I have this covered.” (He wasn’t but Vicki was responsible enough for the both of them most days). 

“Thanks. I know it’s your ‘goshwishes’ prep time and you want to spend time with the kids-“

“Gishwhes, Jackles, Gishwhes. And he’s my friend too. I don’t want him to be alone on his birthday.”

“Great, thanks, see you tomorrow?”

“Definitely. Complement JJ for becoming as big of a troublemaker as Westy for me.”

“Ha, I don’t think she’ll ever reach those levels of trouble -Jay!”

Louder crashing this time, and the sound of rushing water.

“Have to go Mish, thanks again”

The phone clicked off.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about trying to get up to Vancouver tonight for Jared’s birthday. As much as he was a terror inducing, fart machine on the best of days, Jared was one of his closest friends, and sometimes the only person who truly understood the pressure of being a light in the darkness to so many people. The idea of him hanging out in his sterile Vancouver apartment with just a few guys from the crew on his birthday…well that just depressing. .

Misha shuffled through the papers on his desk, as if they would have an answer to his thoughts. Filming today probably wouldn’t end until late that night, it was entirely possible he could do the bedtime routine and still make it up there before everything wrapped up. He just had get the okay from Vicki. 

“I can definitely pull this off -FUCK who left the LEGOS the middle of the hallway?”

Hobbling along with his bruised pride. he wandered down the hall into his wife’s study. 

“How’s the writing coming?” 

Vicki turned from the computer screen, and smiled at her husband. 

“It’s moving. I may even have a draft in the next few weeks” 

“Excellent! How did I trick you into marrying me again?” 

“Uh-huh, I hear that sickeningly sweet ‘I needs something but I don’t want to ask’ in your voice”

Misha grinned sheepishly

“Yes well, about that, I just got a call from the Ackles household- sounds like we’re going to watch out for the West/JJ combo next time we get together” 

“Andd….” 

“And, it turns out Jensen’s not going to be on set until  tomorrow. So the moose is alone tonight..” 

“So you were thinking of heading up and making sure he was okay?”

“Uhh. only if it’s good with you. I’d have to head up early tomorrow morning anyways, so it would only be a few hours that you and the kids would miss me…I know we wanted to take some family time this week before I got into the filming and convention swing”

Vicki gave him her typical exasperated look, sighed, and took her glasses off.

“Mish, I know he’s important to you. I’m not an idiot. Of course you should go up there. We’ll have other nights.” 

And with that, she got out of her chair, pecked him on the cheek and waltzed into the kitchen.

“Finish up those gishwhes calls, and get the kids from camp. I’ll get started on dinner. You can head up after we’ve eaten.” 

“Best of wives and best of wo-“

“Nope, you don’t get to sing Hamilton at me until you get us tickets. Get moving!” she threw a kitchen towel  at him, and he scampered back to his office.

After an uneventful dinner, for the Collins’ household at least,, Misha helped put the kids down and then started on the long drive up to Vancouver. Jensen and Jared had given him the codes to their swanky city apartments years ago, when Misha had first moved to Washington. They were concerned about their co-star driving the two hours back home after long nights and had made him promise to crash at either of their apartments if he was shooting past midnight. Misha would have been perfectly happy to crash in his trailer or let the production put him up in a hotel, but even he would admit it  was nice that they felt so protective of him. 

He had arranged for Clif to give him a call when Jared was on his way back from shooting. Until then, he was going to camp out on Jared’s very comfortable couch and get some remaining work done for their next art project. 

He dropped his birthday offering - a bottle of very nice whiskey and a cupcake the kids had picked up for Jared - on the kitchen counter and meandered into the living room. A pile of fan mail lay on the table, a coffee mug, probably left from the morning rush, placed next to it. He picked up the first piece - a gorgeous picture of a Moose and a Squirrel dressed in plaid, and a small bird perched on the moose’s antlers. 

“Is that-?” he looked closer. The small bird had Castiel’s signature tie. Misha laughed loudly. 

“Those two hooligans get moose and squirrel, and I get ‘little bird’? Just my luck” 

Pushing the pile to the side, he pulled out his laptop and plopped it on the table. The goal was to accomplish some sort of gishwhes work, maybe answer some emails about PR related things, and perhaps start organizing his next art installation (they were thinking of creating cameras that dispensed flower petals instead of flash for a red carpet event). However as soon as he had one sip of the  Lagavulin, and had settled onto the couch he was immediately dozing away. Even Misha Collins couldn’t burn the candle on both ends for that long. 

 

*****

By the time Clif dropped Jared off at his apartment, he was both exhausted and more wired than he should be. Birthdays were always this great big event that came crashing back to normalcy by the end of the day. The crew had offered to take him out, but even they looked like the first few weeks back on set were starting to hit them hard, so he waived off their offers and headed home. His exciting plans included catching up on Mr.Robot and having some leftover thai food for a late night snack.

Of course, he was not expecting to find a large cupcake with sparkly blue frosting in his kitchen, nor his 180 pound coworker snoring gently on his couch. 

“Mish- wake up.” he shook him gently. 

“HUH!” 

Misha jumped to his feet, definitely startled by the sudden interruption to his nap. 

“Oh Fuck, you’re home! I was going to have the whiskey and the cupcake ready -”    
  
“Misha, MIsh! It’s fine - hey man, it’s fine. It looked like you needed the rest. Why are you here anyways? You aren’t supposed to shoot until tomorrow.” 

“Well, uh…” He sheepishly started rubbing the back of his neck. “Jensen called and was worried about you being alone, and I was worried about you being alone on your birthday so…” 

Jared laughed

“Aw, seriously? You guys are worse than my mother. I’m fine, was just going to have some wine and a few leftovers and hit the hay. But it looks like i have a radioactive cupcake to eat first now.” 

“Oh, yes! Well - Maison and West picked out the one that felt most like you this afternoon. I had to agree.” 

They wandered into the kitchen,MIsha yawning every so often, falling into that easy rhythm that exists between them. They’re not feelings people. Jensen is the one to discuss hopes and dreams and fears with. Jared and Misha however hit a stride that avoids all those things, but still manages to comfort and support each other in their own unique ways. It’s how they get through the constant stories and emotions of fans every other weekend at conventions together. They throw jokes and stories about their kids at each other until they’re laughing to hard to focus on all the evils of the world. 

They settled back on the couch, some late night talk show on low in the background. The bright blue frosting had stained Jared’s mouth and Misha took a quick picture of him covered in the sugary confection to send to Vicki and the kids (and perhaps Jensen and Gen if he was being honest). They sipped slowly on whiskey and thumbed through the pile of fan mail on the table. 

“Ha, I like this one - Moose, Squirrel and Little Bird. I’m gonna use that from now on.” 

Misha grumbled good naturedly about the comparison to a small woodland creature. 

“How did I get the princess animal? I’m a full grown adult!” 

“It’s because you’re so fluffy, little bird.”Jared ruffled his hair. 

Eventually the two ended up in easy silence, Jared’s arm stretched over Misha’s shoulder. 

“Thanks for coming out, man. I needed this more than I knew.” 

“Anytime. Someone has to look out for you, you great big moose.” 

Jared pulled him close. 

“Someone's got to look out for you too, little bird. Two years ago you’d never have been asleep before midnight. You’ve been overworking yourself”

“Psh-”

“No, you need to let us know if you’ve got to much going on. Jensen and I can help. Whether it’s with gishwhes, or with the production schedule. That’s what friends are for.”  

“Thanks man..now stop with this sappy nonsense. If I wanted this I could talk to Jensen.” 

Jared’s full body laugh shook them both. 

“Got it, little bird.” 

“And stop calling me that!” 

“Never, I like it.” 

They halfheartedly wrestled on the couch a little bit, each trying to get the upper hand on what was definitely not going to be a giant bro hug, before sleepily leaning against one another. 

Jared looked down at a half asleep Misha, smiling fondly. 

“Goodnight, Little Bird.” He whispered. And then he too gave into sleep.


End file.
